Panic
by ElizaPliza
Summary: Eliza Hakim. Genius, Self Taught-Engineer, but most of all anxiety ridden. When the Scorpion team find her in an alley ,it's sure to raise some eyebrows. *Don't Own Anything But OCs* *Thanks For Reading*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow Scorpion fans ! Thank you for deciding to click on MY story! So I was going through the stories on here and realized there was no Sylvester/person romance stories. I love Walter/Paige and Toby/Happy as much as the next girl but what about lovable goofball Sylvester!? Well so I thought "Me i could be the first!" . And this story happened!But dont worry there will be something for everyone! Also this being my first fic and all I would love some tips on writing a "genius no EQ character". Now to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Don't panic, don't panic. People, people everywhere. She felt as if the world was closing in on her. She couldn't breathe, her vision was blurring. Then her body hit the pavement.<em>

**_Paige's POV_**

"Ralph , we're here!" She said as she pulled the car in front of the Scorpion warehouse , or headquarters as Ralph says sometimes. She quickly got out of the car and went to help Ralph with his backpack.

Her gaze stopped on him, his eyes clouded over as they looked into the distance at, well, nothing.

"Come 'on Ralph, lets go see the team." she said excitedly, trying to get him to look at her. Which she should know wasn't going to happen.

"Mom" his quiet voice that she didn't her often ,got her full attention .

"Yes?" She said trying to hide her obvious excitement.

"There's a person. In the alley , they're on the ground." He pointed to the alley beside the warehouse.

Paige walked over to Ralph and looked .

"Oh my. Ralph go get the team."

She ran towards the person, girl, she could tell from the clothes and hair. As soon as she got to the girl she checked for a pulse. She released a breath when she felt the fast beat.

Paige inspected the girl. Her clothes were ripped , probably from falling. Her bright blonde hair was shaggy and ragged. Plus her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"She's probably a drunk or homeless. What's this got to do with us?"Happys' unhappy tone brought her back to reality .She turned around to see the uncertain faces of her teammates.

"Because, when you see a person passed out and could be hurt . You help them. Okay guys can you help me pick her up?"

Sylvester's eyes widened, obviously thinking about all the germs that could be on her from the alley ground.

"Never mind, Toby? Walter?"

They hoisted her up and they followed them to the warehouse.

"You realize the possibility of her having a disease is 81%. Should we really be bring her into our nice , clean workspace?" Sylvester was standing of in the corner , watching them lay her on the couch.

Paige ignored him , not to be rude , but there wasn't a good response . He was right.

"I know her!" Toby yelled as he ran over to his desk. "I've seen her file, chronic anxiety, panic attacks, basically can't be around people for more than five minutes!" He made that sound like a good thing, she thought.

"Name?" Walter said looking at Toby.

"Eliza Hakim! IQ of ... 154! She's a legend in the shrink community! Her case, panic attacks starting from the age of 5. She should be around 24 now!"

Toby's excitement was odd to Paige. The most emotion she had seen from him since Vegas and casinos. She watched him run around his work space, an obvious glow from his face.

"She's been missing since she was 16, rumored she ran away! No shrink understood it, the anxiety! They put her on tons of medicine; she refused to take it because apparently it didn't help!"

"How does she work, if she can't be around people?" Paige asked confused.

But before she could get an answer the girl, Eliza, started to move.

**_Eliza's POV_**

The ground was quiet soft; she didn't remember the ground being this nice. Her head was still pounding and her face was sticky with tears.

She opened her eyes to be met with 6 people. 6! She instantly sat up from the apparent couch and looked around. Her heart thudded against her chest, this was her worst nightmare. She'd actually had this one.

They stared at her with wide eyes not saying anything. One, a guy with a hat, had a giddy expression. He must be a shrink, her heart beat harder and her stomach clinched. She stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out her Xanax.

"I-I n-need w-w-water." She stuttered to these random people. A girl with bangs quickly went and got some.

"Here you go." The girls' voice was sweet and calm. It almost made Eliza not a scared. Almost.

She chugged the water like her life depended on it, which it felt like it did. She laid back on the couch, this once thankful for her medicine.

She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She tried to forget about the 6 people watching her, they most of found her after she passed out. She didn't have enough time to take her medicine, which she hated doing but helped her in the long run.

She envied these people who could be normal. No medicine no shrinks trying to read them. She hated being read, after all these years she learned to shield herself.

After she calmed her breathing, she slowly opened her eyes. The 6 people, one a child, still just standing around. A guy wearing glasses looked as scared as her, odd.

"Hi, your names Eliza right?" The girl from before asked. Her voice was calming, better than any shrink.

Eliza took a deep breath before trying to answer. "Yes." she nodded her head as she said it. No stutter. She took another deep breath and went on. "How did you know that?" She had a suspicion the guy with the hat was a shrink, and probably heard of her. She just wanted to be sure.

"My friend over there, Toby, recognized you." She pointed towards hat guy. Looks like she was right.

She took another deep breath; so far this was going good. No shaking or head thumping. She could do this. "Who are you all?"

The girl smiled "I'm Paige. The little boy is my son Ralph. Guys?" She looked towards the others.

"Walter."

"Happy."

"Toby."

"Sylvester. Um… we have a shower. You were on the ground, there's an 81% chance you could now have a disease or sickness of some sort." He rambled. She decided he wasn't bad, he had anxiety like her. That calmed her. She smiled, but only for a second.

"Um, I'm still a little weary of all of this. And you guys probably want me to leave. Thanks for taking me in." While she talked she looked at Sylvester, like Paige , he calmed her. She stood to get up.

"Wait! I have tons of questions!" Toby ,hat guy, looked at her with wide eyes.

"I have some questions too." Walter said "You're a genius , right?"

"Guys she not comfortable!" Paige objected, noticing her wide eyes and trembling fingers. "Eliza, my teammates have some questions. Are you up for answering some and OH, staying for dinner?"

"Sure. But could I take that shower first?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day included of them telling her what they were, Scorpion. How they're all geniuses, minus Paige.<p>

Toby asking her a million questions about her condition. Who she wasn't sure of, she just didn't like shrinks, or all there questions.

Then they quizzed her to see if she was really was a genius which had to be the weirdest part. They gave her calculus then timed her on how fast she could do it. Then gave her a book and timed how fast she could read and comprehend it. They said she passed.

It was almost the end of the night and she noticed Paige and Walter talking in the corner. She paid no mind and went back to asking Sylvester about his parents, who like hers, just didn't get it, the anxiety or the mind.

She decided she liked Sylvester; he was a lot like her .Not having many friends, or none at all in her case. Anxiety, other things. He was her first real friend, and hoped they stayed friends.

"You know you're really cool. And thanks for not thinking I'm crazy or weird." She confided, he was the first person she'd ever opened up to. It was nice.

He smiled at her.

The only difference between them was the EQ. Walter explained it earlier. High IQ equals low EQ, but not with Sylvester. He has high IQ and EQ. She had moderate EQ not as low as Walter's but not as high as Sylvester.

She forced herself to smile back, probably looked weird but she was trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank's for reading/reviewing/following/etc you gorgeous amazing people! I really appreciate it/you! I'll try to get on a schedule and be consistent with my posting, but it wont be everyday, more like 2-3 times a week. Well let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Toby's POV<p>

He was in full behaviorist mode. He watched Eliza from across the room. He didn't get it, how could he not read her. He could read anyone, it was his thing! Even Happy, well only when she put her walls down and let him in. Which she didn't do often but when she did it was worth it.

"You're staring pretty hard." Happy remarked coming up behind him.  
>"Someone jealous?" He raised an amused eyebrow.<br>She scoffed "You wish."  
>He did...<br>"It's getting pretty late, why hasn't she left yet?" Happy's tone was slightly annoyed.  
>Toby's eyes widen and he grinned. "Wow, someone doesn't like the girl Sylvester." He referred to the fact they were hitting it off. Good for Sly.<br>She glared at him, does she not realize she looks hot, he thought.  
>"Well, I don't understand she's like you, guarded and, look at her hands!"<br>He finally found something! "Callused hands from frequent friction of sorts! Plus dirt under her nails! Perhaps from building and working on mechanics!"  
>Happy raised an eyebrow.<br>"Seriously, we all need more friends."  
>She scoffed at friends. "I'm perfectly fine with our little family."<br>"Cyclone." He corrected. She was putting her walls down.  
>Worth It.<p>

Before he responded Eliza shot up. "I have to go. " Then she ran out leaving Sylvester with a dumbfounded face trying to connect the dots.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eliza's POV<em>**

They called it OCD, the shrinks , a ritual she had to do. Every day at 11:32 pm. Another "quirk", another reason to want to be normal, another reason she hated being her. It was late; she didn't know why she stayed so long with strangers. Or well people in general.

11.25pm. 7 minutes.

As she ran to her small apartment her phone was going off. One must have been her alarm, the other may be a text message , she forgot she gave her phone number to Sylvester. She ignored it. As she ran to her apartment she couldn't help but thinking why didn't she just ask one of them to drive her.

11.28pm. 4 minutes.

She ran faster , her heart was pounding , her palms sweaty.

11.30pm. 2 minutes.

She could finally see the front of her apartment . Crappy downtown LA apartment.  
>She ran up to her apartment , pulled out her keys and barged in.<br>Blue prints ,gadgets and books everywhere.

She ignored it and ran into the bathroom.

Brushed her teeth. Rinsed.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.

She washed her hands. Dried them.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.

Turned off the light. Turned it on.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.

Left the bathroom and went to her books.  
>Open books, close them stack them.<br>Repeat.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.  
>Repeat.<p>

She looked at the clock. 11.45pm

She went to her small bedroom.

Made the bed. Unmade the bed.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.  
>Repeat.<br>Repeat.

11.50pm.

Done.

She sat on her bed and looked at her phone. One message.

**_Sylvester: _****Are you okay, because the probability of you having another anxiety attack is very high.**

It felt nice to have someone care, she thought.

**_Eliza:_**** I'm fine, just a long day.**

She didn't tell him about her rituals , she was weird enough. She set her phone down.  
>She needed to process the events of the day.<br>If she wanted to keep these "friends" (more like acquaintances) , she needed to start taking her medicine everyday.  
>She needed to be more normal .<br>Needed to stop closing herself off.  
>Needed to actually get out of her apartment. <p>

Those thoughts just made her anxious, she inwardly sighed.  
>She needed to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the little TobyHappy , I mean I try. Plus don't worry I know this one was short but I burnt my hand and it hurts to type. Also this chap. was basically just so you could see more into Eliza's personality. Did I do good with the OCD portrayal ? I just wanna make sure get it down correctly. Keep r/fav./following! I really **appreciate** it!  
><strong>


	3. Name Change (AN)

_**Hi gorgeous readers! So I'm thinking of changing the name of the story. Ya see , I was writing this for myself at first so i came up with a so/so name. So I need you guys help! I was thinking maybe "Island of Misfit Toys" , but then again you guys probably have SO MUCH BETTER suggestions. So yea ,please leave a review telling me what you think of my suggestion , than leave your own! Fun right!? Yay!**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

_**You guys are awesome! This is just part one of chapter 3, I mean it's totally not split into 2 parts cause I have writers block. Haha nope not at all. Hope you like the chapter! Remember I really appreciate you guys!**_

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror. Her bright blonde hair was a giant contrast to the dark walls of her bathroom.<br>She smiled. Then narrowed her eyes at the oddness of it.  
>Normal people smile, she thought.<br>That's all she wanted, normality.  
>No,<em> needed<em>.

She smiled again.  
>Then she tried a smirk.<br>Then a grin.

She decided to stop for now.

She opened her medicine cabinet and stared.  
>Normality equals being around people.<br>That meant medicine: Xanax, Valium, Klonopin , Ativan, Anafranil ,or Serax**.**

She thought of how they had her on so many more when she was younger. She shuddered at the thought, who puts a child on so much medicine?

Xanax, she chooses for today. It usually helped the most.

After downing 2 pills and a glass of water, there was a knock on the door.  
>She flinched then sighed.<br>Normality.

She made her way to the door. Another knock.  
>Deep breath.<br>She unlocked it .Just turn the knob.  
>Another knock.<br>Hand on door knob.  
>Okay, turn.<p>

"Finally."  
>Her eyes widened, hat guy.<br>"And before you ask. Sylvester tracked your phone. Something about not returning a text."  
>A text? Tracked phone? What the hell?<br>Her eyes stayed widened. She didn't even know where her phone was.  
>"Oh also, Sylvester's getting wipes. You know germs."<br>Deep breath.  
>"What the hell?" was all she could manage.<p>

"I'll let Sly explain when he gets here." He walked past her into her apartment.  
>"Blue prints. Hmm." Toby picked them up and looked over them.<p>

"A toy car?"  
>Deep breath.<br>" It's for one of my clients."  
>"Clients?"<br>" I have a website; people email me what they want. I build it. They pay me. No face to face required."  
>" Anyone ever asks for a bomb?"<br>"Not that I can remember."

Okay that was a lie, once. She didn't respond and she tracked the IP address(destroyed). She always thought it was a FED testing her site to make sure she wasn't a terrorist.

He narrowed his eyes at her.  
>"What? Do I look like a terrorist?"<br>He looked her up and down much to her discomfort.  
>"No, more like a hipster cheerleader."<p>

Then there was a knock at the door.  
>Finally.<p>

She opened the door to see a nervous Sylvester with gloves and wipes.  
>She wanted to hug him.<br>He saved her from more awkward questions.  
>Was that normal?<p>

She pushed the questions away and the urge and let him in.

"Well last night you never texted me back. I thought you might have gone to sleep so I let it go. But then you never texted me back this morning, now its 10:47 (am). Then all these possible outcomes started going through my mind. Kidnaping. Panic Attack. Even murder."

While rambling he wiped down every surface in her living room.( A coffee table and office desk)

She wanted to laugh and hug him and tell him he's adorable but she's fine.  
>When she was around him thoughts like that always popped in her head, she didn't know why but they did.<p>

She allowed herself to smile. A natural one, not like in the mirror.  
>"I'm fine. I just don't know where my phone is."<br>He looked at her, stopped cleaning and smiled back.

" You guys sure are adorable , but Sly we have to go."

Toby said looking up from his phone.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Robbers ,hostages. Tell you more in the car. Come on."

They were about to leave, she was frozen.  
>What would a normal person do?<br>Let them go.  
>Okay, what would a normal genius do?<br>Help.

"Wait, I'm coming to." She grabbed her keys and Xanax, and followed them out.  
>"What about people?"<br>She shrugged. Normality.  
>Well genius normality.<p>

"So, Walter texted. Apparently there's been a break in at Union Bank. The robbers somehow put the bank on complete shutdown. The police suspect they have a underground tunnel of sorts to get out with the money."

Toby explained as they made their way to the warehouse.

"So Scorpions job is to hack into the bank, shut off the emergency lockdown and save the hostages?" She suspected.  
>"And find the underground tunnel. Then the rest is for the FEDS."<p>

She was surprisingly calm, maybe because she was sitting next to Sylvester, probably.

She found herself staring at him from the corner of her eye.  
>Studying how his glasses sat on his nose or how his hands tapped on his lap.<br>How his hair puffed at the top.  
>She smiled.<p>

Toby coughed.  
>She looked away with wide eyes.<br>He looked at her in the mirror and winked.  
>Busted.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**_I'm so sorry! School, work , life ugh so much stuff to do, so little time. But remember I appreciate you guys! I also realized my writing is a little different than most peoples on here , so that makes me nervous. Cause sometimes different means bad and I just hope it's not. Ah but enough about me , to the story!_**

* * *

><p>After the quite awkward wink from Toby, he started going on a rant of how he was in a dry spell.<p>

She couldn't take another minute of his lack of sexual encounters.  
>So when the warehouse finally came into view both her and Sylvester let out a grateful sigh.<p>

She made her way out of the car before noticing the government official waiting outside for them. That must be Agent Cabe Gallo , she thought.  
>They had told her about him , never meet him.<p>

She grabbed Sylvesters arm trying to hide herself from Agent Gallo.  
>"Don't worry my hands are clean . Promise." she whispered.<p>

" You know , Sylvester doesn't normally have a pretty young women on his arm." Agent Gallo said coming up behind them.  
>Damn It. How am I a genius, she thought.<br>"Sly .Math .Now."  
>Damn It Walter.<br>Be calm, remember normality.  
>She turned around.<br>"You must be Agent Gallo , I'm Eliza."

"Oh I know who you are , Sylvester's quite smitten with you." He smirked.

smite: be strongly attracted to someone or something

She gritted her teeth but ignored it.

" Well I'm here to help in any way I can."  
>Then she got the hell away from him. He seems nice , she thought.<p>

She couldn't help but thinking about what he said, smitten.

"Eliza! We need you to build something."  
>Walters voice brought her back to reality; hostages , robbers, blah.<p>

"Great .What?"  
>" A bomb."<p>

Her face contorted into a look of confusion.

"Explain."  
>"We hacked into the banks security footage and the robbers are gone. They planned to put the bank on lockdown and we cant hack into that. So we need a bomb , to take out a wall or door at least."<p>

She started going through all the possibilities in her head.  
>Basically over-analyzing.<p>

"What if they planned this? What if they set up there own bombs that will go off when triggered? What if everyone dies?"  
>Yep over-analyzing.<p>

She patiently watched as the Scorpion teams eyebrows scrunched as they did the math.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah so short! I'm sorry again but i just wanted you guys to have something so here it is! ( OMG shortest chapter ever ) Ya'know what just cause you guys are so patient , You'll have a new chapter monday, wednesday, and fridaysaturday of next week! Promise they'll be longer than this bull.  
><em>****_I appreciate you guys!_**


	6. Chapter 4

As the Scorpion team went to their own little world, she went over to the computer.  
>Walter had left the security footage of the bank up, so she looked over it.<br>People. They all looked utterly freaked out.  
>That makes sense.<br>She assumed the robbers took all their phones. The possibility of someone having more than one phone was high in a situation like this.

Well if she was a robber she would be very efficient. She would just create a device that shut down all the phones in the area. She also assumed they weren't smart enough to do that.

As she looked over the people she noticed someone. Not a robber but just someone at the wrong place/wrong time.  
>She knew this person and she didn't know many people.<p>

That freaked her out.

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes scanned over her room, it was bright yellow with pink flowers and polka dots.<br>She remembered when her parents painted it, they were artist, wanted her to be one too.  
>That didn't happen, she couldn't paint like her mother and couldn't sing like her father.<br>Basically a disappointment, it was bad enough she couldn't have friends but she also couldn't be creative._

_She was glad she was running away, no more room to remind her of that.  
>No more medicine.<br>No more shrinks.  
>No longer a lab rat.<em>

_Her bedroom door creaked open.  
>There stood the wide eyes of her sister.<em>

_The same green as her own but with much more depth and innocence.  
><em>

"_What are you doing?"  
>The squeak of her voice was enough to make her not want to leave her.<br>But she had to, if she stayed little Lucy would only be known as the girl with the weird sister.  
>She wanted her to be more than that.<br>_

"_Come here." _

_Together they sat on her bed. She didn't want to lie to a 10 year old. But she had to, for her own good.  
><em>

"_I'm going somewhere. Okay?"  
>Not a lie, yet.<em>

_Her sister's nose scrunched in confusion. Eliza almost laughed at her.  
>"Where are you going? I don't think Mommy and Daddy would be happy if you left without telling them."<em>

_Smart kid._

"_But you see, they know I'm leaving. We planned this; I'm going to Aunt Nora's house. A mini vacation." _

_Lying, to a child, smart.  
>Lucy didn't seem completely happy with that answer.<em>

"_Why didn't they tell me? Why am I not going?"  
>Lucy pouted.<br>_

"_Mom and Dad can explain to you when they get home."_

_Her parents were at work and would be home in about an hour. She needed to leave before then. She had a plan and it didn't need to be spoiled._

"_So I get to stay home alone?"  
>This obviously excited Lucy, who had wanted to stay home alone claiming she was old enough now.<em>

_She planned this leave an hour before her parents got home, so Lucy wouldn't be here alone to long.  
>She would feel terrible if something happened to her.<br>_

"_Yep! Remember don't answer the door to anyone and stay in your room. If you hear anything call Jack."_

_Jack: her dad's assistant._

"_When are you coming back from Aunt Nora?"_

_"Soon."_  
><em>Lie. That one almost broke her.<em>

_She looked at her clock.  
>"Now Lucy , I have to go. Aunt Nora's picking me up from the train station and I don't want to miss the train."<em>

_She grabbed her duffle bag and gave Lucy a long hug. She left here room and made her way to their parent's room and left a letter explaining everything. Then made her way to the front door. Lucy trailed behind her._

_Lucy stuck out her pinky finger in her face.  
>"Soon?"<br>"Soon."_

_Their fingers intertwined.  
><em>

_Then she left.  
>Don't look back.<br>Don't do it._

_She did it. Her sister was in the window waving and smiling at her._

_She was leaving her only friend, the only person she could actually talk to. Now she was homeless with no family.  
>Smart.<em>

* * *

><p>Her heart stopped. She told herself this couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening.<p>

Her little sister, who wasn't so little anymore, was a hostage in a potentially dangerous situation.  
>The thoughts came back.<br>Bombs. Anything.

She had to decide, freak out and have a panic attack or take charge and save Lucy.

She didn't have a chance to decide before her throat closed and she ran upstairs.

Panic Attack it is.

The tears spilled, her vision blurred.

Her thoughts were so loud she almost couldn't hear someone follow her upstairs.

She turned around to see Sylvester. She could see his mouth moving. Probably asking her what was wrong.

Instead of answering she just hugged him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope that was to your liking! I actually really like doing flashbacks, surprising. Ah and guess what tonight is! SCORPION MONDAY! Yayyyy! Remember I really appreciate you guys! Also hope this was long enough! (That sounds wrong, shhh) <strong>_


	7. Just A Sec

_**Hi! So as you can see I haven't posted a new chapter! I'm very sorry about that! The thing is, I rather give you a good chapter I actually put my heart into then a short quickly written one.**_

_**So as the title says ,give me just a second(possibly more) to get all my chicks in a row .(thats a saying right? no , just go with it)  
>Again thank you for reviewingfavoriting(Not a word, go with it!)/following! Remember I really appreciate it!**_

**_p.s again very sorry , i wasn't prepared for people to actually read(and like) my terrible writing._**


End file.
